Mew's Halloween
by Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart
Summary: Mew is convinced to host a Halloween party, but the problem is, Arceus won't permit it in the Hall of Origin. What is Mew to do? Will her party be a success? Will she go trick-or-treating?
1. Chapter 1

**GPS: Here you go; a fanfic involving our favorite legendary-**

**Mew: Me!**

* * *

**October 20th, 2014, Hall of Origin**

The secluded location in Sinnoh was experiencing a lovely autumn day, particularly Arceus, the grand ruler of everything. He was sitting on a gigantic inflatable couch that surprisingly did not get punctured from his many jutting edges on that wheel thing. The Japanese maple leaves rustled in the cool breeze and he was meditating with music in the background, specifically _Oops!...I Did it Again._

He grumbled under his breath and got mad. "Who is playing that overly ancient song?!" he demanded fervently and turned his head so fast it made a loud "swoosh!" noise.

"Me!" chanted a figure. It was none other than said ancestor of all Pokemon-Mew. She began singing: "I played with your heart, got lost in the game. Oh, ba-"

"Enough!" demanded Arceus. "Can't you see I'm doing something important?"

"You're sitting on a couch, silly; what else could you be doing?" she asked with a flick of her tail.

"Meditating; it relieves stress," said Arceus. "I should burn some incense and do some feng shui," he trailed off as he looked out and saw the mountains.

"Feng...shui?" said Mew haltingly as she did not know how to say the Mandarin words.

"...Yeah," said Arceus as he went into the kitchen. Mew decided that it was too good of a day to stay in the Hall and she left to visit a friend. She was visiting Meloetta's house and knocked on the normal/psychic type's door in a rhythmic fashion until the dress-wearing female legendary opened up.

"Hi, Mew!" she said as she hugged the pink kitten. "Well, come on in! I want to talk to you!"

Mew followed her in and they made their way to some musical chairs. Literally. The chairs had legs in the shape of quarter notes and they played a random sound upon sitting on them.

"I am super excited about Halloween next Friday!" chanted Meloetta with a chuckle. Mew gave her a confused look.

"What's Halloween?" said Mew. Meloetta was utterly shocked at her friend for not knowing what this autumn holiday was.

"You gotta be kidding!" replied Meloetta as she drank some tea. "It's like, the best holiday ever for your personality. How do you not know it?" Meloetta filled Mew in on what Halloween was and Mew was getting pretty excited and had a lot of interest.

"Oh, I got so many ideas of what I wanna dress as!" she giggled. "Who will be hosting a party? It sounds like a good day to host a party somewhere."

"Well, since there are 11 days left, I kinda thought that you should host a party," said Meloetta.

Mew was somewhat flattered and didn't know what to say. "I don't know. It requires a lot of preparation, right?" Meloetta nodded and Mew thought of it again. "I say yes!" answered Mew. "Although there is one problem."

"What?" asked Meloetta.

"I don't think Arceus would let it happen. At least not in the Hall of Origin."

"You should think of some way to get him out of the Hall and host it there! Or find another location. Whichever you find easier! Make sure you have a lot of food and drinks and good music. Find some good decorations as well and have a specific theme that the guests should follow. Invite a lot of Pokemon who are good friends. The more the merrier!"

"Yay!" said Mew. She teleported back to the Hall of Origin and was floating between the eyes of Arceus. "Can I have a Halloween party here?"

"No," was all he said.

"Oh, come on!" she said. "It'll be fun."

"No."

"He's right, Mew," said Mewtwo. "You wouldn't know how to run a party and it would create a huge mess."

"I'll say yes," said Arceus. Mew started to applaud with gratitude, but Arceus interrupted her merry moment. "But, you can't have it here."

"Then where?" asked Mew.

"Good luck finding a place," said Arceus as he went to the bathroom and slammed the giant door so loudly it felt like a mini earthquake.

"This location for a party...now where should it be?" she pondered as she scratched her chin. "Ooh! So much to do! I'm getting nervous!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mew had so much to do that she was getting exhausted and even a bit of anxiety was overwhelming her. All over a silly Halloween party of all things. Where could she host it since she wasn't allowed to in the hall of origin?

"The Tree of Beginning!" Mew flew over to the location and then a record scratched. "Wait. I can't hold it there. It's too precious to hold a party!" She decided that a better place to be was to go to some location that nobody (as in humans) would find them. Maybe a volcano? No, Mew hated the heat and she didn't want her stuff to catch on fire, so she decided to do something like find a deserted island. She flew all the way to Seafoam Islands and saw that there was nobody there, but was it really wise to have a party in the middle of the ocean? What if a huge tidal wave came in and destroyed all the delicious candy that they had? Mew would be super sad and she decided to fly back home for the time being.

In about ten minutes, Mew was back home and she went into her room screaming in crying.

"I WANT A HALLOWEEN PARTY!" she screamed into her fluffy pink pillow and she picked it up and threw it at the door. She heard a voice and it was Meloetta. Meloetta had a ton of arts and crafts and she said,

"Mew, let's figure out how to decorate! Did you find a place?"

"No!" cried Mew as she wiped away the tears from her sparkly eyes. "What were you planning on making?"

"I was thinking we could make spiders and pumpkins out of construction paper," suggested Meloetta as she handed Mew some tiny scissors for her cute hands. Mew began to cut and made some spiders out of construction paper and started coloring.

"What places did you go to for the party?" asked the music Pokemon as she was coloring some pumpkins. She was really curious and wanted to know if she could help the other out in some way.

"I looked at Seafoam Islands but I figured that it may not be a good idea to go there because of the waves," mentioned Mew as she smiled at the other. "Then I figured a volcano, but I don't like hot weather and I don't think anyone wants to be that close to lava anyways!"

"Good plan for both of those ideas," said Meloetta as she resumed her construction paper. "You know, it's possible that we could have it somewhere in a nearby forest or something. We could make it look like a haunted forest. Or did you want to hold it indoors?"

Mew actually liked that idea but she said, "I'd like to see what the weather will be like before I decide!" She hummed and then put her hands on her head and then saw the future and said, "Hmm, it's gonna be 41 F (5 C) in the daytime and down to 28 (-2.2 C) at night! With icy weather! That's cold!" chirped Mew and said, "I don't like that idea. I think we should just hold it inside of a building or a cave. You know, Diglett's Cave my be a suitable idea. Let's go check it out."

The two of them left the area and they soon found themselves in the Viridian City area. Mew went inside of the car and her eyes glowed and she looked around at the Diglett and Dugtrio and screeched, "HI!"

All of them turned towards the tiny feline and she giggled. "Do you guys wanna have a Halloween party? I was thinking of holding it here because it's going to be too cold to hold it outdoors. All of you are invited if you want to come!"

"Sure!" squeaked all the Pokemon. Mew conjured up an inflatable hammer and began to slam it down on all of the Diglett like the arcade came and they all began to giggle at the stupid thing that she did.

"Great!" cheered Meloetta. "We're holding a Halloween party in Diglett's Cave!"


End file.
